


Phooey is cute.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck Reconcile, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Hugs, Kissing, Light Petting, Men Crying, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck loves his family... Don't be gross.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Phooey Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Phooey Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Phooey is cute.

The yellow duckling hugged his older uncle. Under the top hat, tears formed. The duckling asked sleepily, "Why are you crying, Uncle Scrooge?" The old duck tipped his hat to cover his eyes as he lied, "I'm not crying." The yellow beanie and sweater held on as he shut his eyes, mumbling before letting himself go into dreamland, "Okay, I love you Uncle Scrooge. Tell Uncle Donald that I love him too when he gets home." The gold glittering eyeballs closed. The tears flowed more openly, arms hugged the child. A hand pet the head, a bill kissed the forehead. Scrooge sniffles, cuddling Phooey and speaking to himself, "Don't tell anybody about this, laddie."

A duck in a sailor outfit peered into the room. He saw a duck in a red coat holding a duckling in a yellow sweater. "Your Uncle Donald... You know. I don't tell him this enough but he's a good man. Maybe I should, he probably wouldn't believe my word. He'd go, "What do you want from me now?"" Donald Duck decided to go ahead and walk into the room. The Trillionaire breathed out hard, then chuckled, "This was a good talk, lad. Maybe we should do this more often." There was a familiar voice behind him, "Let's." The older man turned his head around and panicked. He stammered, "I'm not crying! I was just... Wait, did you hear...?"

The younger duck nodded before commenting, "I would prefer you tell me things instead of waiting until one of the boys are sleeping to confess having a beating heart." The rich duck huffed and puffed quietly to himself. His nephew rolled his eyes then put his hands on his hips. McDuck grumbled loudly enough to be heard well, "Phooey reminds me of you, before you actually hated me instead of just pretending to." The adult man slapped his own face and explained, "I don't hate you, Uncle Scrooge." The fellow adult man went wide eyed in surprise. The adult male duck in blue blinked numbly as if his words were clearer than crystal.

The co adventurer held out his arms as if asking for the child to be returned to him while physically asking, "He say anything for me?" The Adventurer thought for a second before replying, "He said that he loves you too." This gave the middle aged male a small smile despite being often told such things by the Fourth Triplet. The blue eyed duck flicked his tail happily as he left and ended the chat, "I love you too Uncle Scrooge, good night." The richest duck in all of fiction whispered but was heard, "I Love You too Donald." The nephew holding his nephew was happy for those words even if they were said to not be heard.

The End.


End file.
